


Such a Mess

by stickysugar



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickysugar/pseuds/stickysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aido is punished for not cleaning out his room like Kaname asked, and finds that Kaname has a very odd idea of 'punishment'. Slighty smutty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Mess

Aido rolled the marble back and forth in his palm, admiring its luster. Things that shone were among Aido’s favorite things to collect; to hoard in his room along with all his other curios. Aido tried to keep most of them hidden, but he was quick to run out of hiding spots. There were simply too many trinkets, and not enough room to properly tuck everything away.  
So maybe there was a loose bit of colorful rope lining his window sill, and maybe there were a few peculiarly shaped bottle caps covering his nightstand. Aido thought they gave the room character, and it certainly made him happy to look at them. It made him even happier when others looked upon his treasures, even when they only told him, “You should really get rid of all this stuff before Kaname sees.”  
They were just jealous, Aido thought, twirling the marble some more. Envy was not becoming of a member of the Night Class.  
Aido looked to the window. It would be day soon. He could tell by how his eyes stung with lethargy; his vision growing continually unsteady as the minutes passed by. Reluctantly, Aido let the marble slip out of his hands and fall onto the bed beside him.  
“Didn’t I tell you to throw all of this out last week?”  
Aido sat up when he heard the sudden question, looking to the door. There stood Kaname, his gaze focused on a long, silver chain in his hand. Aido still remembered when he had found that chain-- a girl in the Day Class had dropped it.  
“I don’t like repeating myself,” Kaname continued, looking up.  
Aido gulped. “I threw out most of it,” he offered.  
“Ah,” Kaname replied, his fist tightening around the thin chain. “I wasn’t aware that I only asked you to throw out most of it.”  
Aido grimaced, twisting his blanket in his hands. This wasn’t good. “You… You didn’t.”  
“What did I say, then?” Kaname asked.  
“Alright, alright!” Aido jumped out of bed, gathering all of the miscellaneous knick-knacks into his arms. “I’m getting rid of it! All of it!”  
Silently, Kaname watched as Aido assembled the various items into a pile in the middle of the room. The pile grew and grew, until Aido sat in front of it, pouting. “I’ll throw it out tomorrow,” he told the other vampire over his shoulder. “It’s a pain to go get the big trash bin now.”  
“You’re an idiot,” Kaname reprimanded. Aido turned and found the other vampire standing directly behind him; reaching out to him. Aido bit back the impulse to dodge Kaname’s touch and merely froze, hoping that whatever was to happen next wouldn’t be too painful.  
Aido found himself being tossed onto his bed-- although whether it was by Kaname’s hand or telekinesis, he wasn’t sure. The younger vampire struggled to sit up, but Kaname was already there, leaning over him; trapping him in a half-reclined position. It hurt Aido’s back to be stuck in such a pose, but he was more concerned with the other vampire’s closeness.  
“Kaname…” Aido uttered the name uneasily, and was only slightly bothered by how much it sounded like a plea for mercy. Kaname was glaring down at him, his eyes narrowed; lips twisted into a sneer. Aido stood very still, waiting. He was sure that any move he made to resist would only lead to a worse punishment.  
Kaname’s lips grazed Aido’s neck and the younger vampire tensed, leaning into the sudden touch. Maybe Kaname was just hungry, Aido thought hopefully. That wouldn’t be so bad. Aido’s hopes seemed confirmed when Kaname bit down, hard enough to make Aido wince; hard enough to draw blood. Aido relaxed as Kaname began to drink, fatigue once more setting in. This was actually pretty nice, Aido thought. Kaname rarely deigned to interact with him so intimately, and Aido knew that though the other vampire probably meant the action to be unpleasant, Aido found it just the opposite.  
Kaname shifted above Aido, bringing his knee between the blonde’s legs. Blushing at the potentially embarrassing new arrangement, Aido shifted backwards. He most certainly did not want Kaname to know how much he was enjoying the time they were sharing-- because it was beginning to show.  
Kaname made a low noise and tugged Aido close again. The younger vampire let out a distressed breath as he found himself painfully up against Kaname’s knee once more. Aido was beginning to worry again. Kaname was still drinking, and the blonde vampire’s head was swimming with a heady mixture of exhaustion, indignation, and arousal. Kaname’s knee shifted against his groin and Aido held his breath, trying to will his body to not respond to the pressure.  
Kaname moved his knee for the second time, drawing a moan out of Aido. He was definitely hard now, and if Kaname hadn’t already realized, he surely would before Aido could do anything about it. As if encouraged, Kaname reached down and cupped Aido’s erection through his pants. With a yelp, the blonde grabbed Kaname’s arms, trying to steady himself. He wasn’t quite sure as to what was happening anymore, but he was starting to like it again.  
As Kaname’s hand moved up and down in a torturously slow manner, Aido couldn’t stop his hips from moving to match the other vampire’s pace. The younger vampire was starting to feel woozy, and he sunk backwards against the bed, dragging Kaname down with him.  
Kaname finally brought his face up from Aido’s throat, and the younger vampire could feel the wounds on his neck closing up. In a daze, Aido watched as Kaname looked over to regard what he had accomplished thus far. Aido squirmed against the bed. It was bad enough to have Kaname eliciting such reactions from him, but to have Kaname watch as well was a bit much.  
Kaname brought his hand up from Aido’s pelvis and traced a line up his abdomen. Hesitating, the older vampire reached across the bed and retrieved the marble Aido had been toying with earlier. “You forgot something,” Kaname commented, twisting the marble back and forth between his finger and thumb. “Do it over.”  
With those words, the pile Aido had formed in the middle of his room went scattering every which way on the floor, smashing against the walls, rolling under the bed, and generally making an enormous mess. Kaname stood then, carefully stepping over the knick-knacks that now lined the floor as he made his way to leave.  
“Kaname,” Aido whimpered, trying to sit up.  
“What?” The other vampire sounded annoyed.  
“… Forget it,” Aido relented, lying back on the bed.


End file.
